


Eiskalt erwischt

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character piece, trying to get a better grip on the dynamics between the two. Also contains hints as to how the two handle their relationship (or whatever you may call it) according to my headcanon.<br/>Drabble. Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiskalt erwischt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Frage” and “Ohne dich”, among others. Thanks, boys, for writing some of the most beautiful love songs I’ve ever heard.

“What was that about? ‘All of the love songs I write are about the same person’? Are you out of your mind?”

Jochen glared at Alex.

They had just returned to their hotel room from an interview.

“But it’s true,” he replied, smiling innocently.

Jochen sighed.

“We agreed that we weren’t going to talk about these things in public”

“I didn’t say who it was, though. It’s not my fault that you blush so easily”

Jochen’s gaze dropped to the floor, cheeks flushed scarlet.

Laughing heartily, Alex pulled the younger man onto the bed and into his arms.

They kissed.


End file.
